


AG, CT, CC discuss lifespans

by bees-oldhomestuckfics (49percentchanceofbees)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hemospectrum, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/49percentchanceofbees/pseuds/bees-oldhomestuckfics
Summary: AG: Naturally, he will die centuries 8efore me.AG: With this knowledge in hand, it seems pointless to attempt to form a meaningful 8ond with him.





	AG, CT, CC discuss lifespans

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the first fic I ever posted. Oof.

AG: OK, 8ut……..

AG: Have you considered this?

AG: You know I don’t set store 8y the hemospectrum

AG: 8ut Tavros is considera8ly lower on it than I am.

AG: Naturally, he will die centuries 8efore me.

AG: With this knowledge in hand, it seems pointless to attempt to form a meaningful 8ond with him.

CC: O)( 380

CC: T)(at’s TRU–E

CC: I N-EV-ER t)(oug)(t of t)(at.

CC: T)(at means t)(at Sollux and I …

CC: 38(

CT: D –> I never 100ked at it that way either

CT: D –> Without my moirallegiance with Nepeta, I would be a very different troll

CT: D –> The thought of outliving her, of continuing my life without her, is

CT: D –> STRONGLY distressing

AG: I’m not going to tell you how to manage your quandrants.

AG: I’m not KARKAT.

AG: 8ut it’s worth thinking a8out.

AG: It may 8e particularly important in your case, Equius, since your moirallegiance not only 8rings pleasure to you 8ut also protects those around you.

CT: D –> This is one of many reasons highb100ds should fraternize only with fellow highb100ds

CC: Weren’t you just glubbing about how important N–EP-ETA is to you?

CT: D –> Yes, I

CT: D –> I

CT: D –> I care greatly for Nepeta

CT: D –> And I would not give up our relationship for … anything

CT: D –> But I wonder now if it was a mistake to enter into it in the first place

CC: Aww, don’t be sad! 38(

CT: D –> Of course, Nepeta is not very low on the hemospectrum

CT: D –> It would CERTAINLY be a mistake for a royal fuchsia b100d to attempt a relationship with a lowb100d

CT: D –> PARTICULARLY a yellow b100d

CC: )(——-EY!

CC: YOU DON’T G——ET TO T—-ELL M-E W)(O TO )(AV–E F—E–ELINGS FOR. >38(

CT: D –> You’re right. I most humbly apologize for presuming to know the mind of an elite highb100d

AG: (next he’s going to need a towel)

CT: D –> I … will continue this conversation later

CT: D –> I need to find a towel

AG: Feferi, you and Sollux might have a 8etter chance than Equius and Nepeta, despite the gr8r difference 8etween your castes.

CC: R—EALLY? 38D

AG: Your ancestress, Her Imperious Condescension, has displayed the a8ility to extend the lifespans of others.

AG: At least, of one yellow 8lood.

AG: If you 8ecame a fully realized empress, you might have the power to keep Sollux alive for……..

AG: millennia.

CC: O)(

CC: )(mm

CC: T)(at’s possible, but …

CC: Well

CC: I would love to grow into being empress

CC: AND MAK—-E LIF–E B—ETT-ER FOR —EV–ERYON-E! 38D

CC: But

CC: T)(e Condesce is V—ERY GOOD at killing c)(allengers.

CC: Maybe I s)(ouldn’t worry about it.

CC: I probably won’t outlive Sollux after all. 38(

CC: I )(ave to go. 38(


End file.
